Bechloe light meets darkness
by Coco1235
Summary: Beca is 18 she is intersex and Chloe is 23,they meet at Beca's sister wedding through Riley who is Beca's cousin and a Barden Bella then when Beca comes to Barden chloe tries to get closer to her but Beca is afraid she will leave her because of her ey become a couple, tragedy strikes and Beca shows her true self while saving the Bella's and risking her life.
1. Chapter 1

**So here you go guys this is my very first fanic hope you like it. This is an AU fanfic and I do not own pitch perfect nor its characters.**

 **xoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Beca never liked weddings because her mother would make her wear a dress and do her make-up and she hates it when she turns out looking like "the image of innocence" instead of the usual badass with heavy make-up, smoky eye-liner, black wrist bands and scary ear spike. But today her older sister is getting married so she had to endure an even worse treatment being the maid of honor and all that, what she didn't know was that tonight held a lot of surprises for her.

"Hey angel",Riley teased her young cousin

"Hello to you too Riley please tell me you have the whole package this time?",Beca asked her favourite cousin.

"sure do shortie, now move your ass, get your badass look on and get back here I want you to meet my friends"

"Ughhh socializing.I hate you"

"you love me",Riley said and laughed when Beca flipped her the bird before heading up to the bathroom to change.

 _Meanwhile_

"Time to Partyyyyy aca-bitches! Fat Amy is in the house", the Aussie said followed by the rest of the Bellas.

Everyone was having a lot of fun at the reception, the bride and groom just had their first dance and now the maid of honor and the best man were up next. they were both wearing black, which surprised everyone because the maid was wearing another dress and now she was in a pantsuit and had what some called " ear-monstrosities" but no one said a thing because the dance was breath-taking. they were both moving so gracefully you would think they merged into one person.

Chloe Beale was hypnotised by the beauty of the girl. Not just her face that was showing a smile all throughout the dance but her arms that flexed displaying her muscles and all of her body which was adorned in this beautiful black pantsuit showing all of her perfect curves.

Riley felt a tap on her shoulder once the dance was over and everybody was on the dancefloor now. When she turned around she saw one of her best-friends and fellow Barden Bella the one and only Chloe Beale who was looking at her with one of her biggest grins ever which confused her a bit but she kept her mouth shut wondering what made her friend so happy.

" hey Riley, i wanted to ask you about the maid of honor is she one of your cousin's friends? could I meet her? because her dance hypnotised me and i cannot get over how HOT she looked in that pantsuit she changed into! i could tell in the ceremony that pink dresses and light makeup aren't really her thing but damn does she look stunning right now. do you know if she is single ?" Chloe said with enthusiasm and Riley stood there frozen after hearing and seeing that sparkle in her friend's the initial shock Riley finally found her voice again and whispered screamed at Chloe

"DUDE EWWWW! that's my baby cousin Beca she's the bride's sister and she's only 18 i cannot believe you just said that my baby cousin is hot ew, ew, ew ! but yeah ok even after that weird and totally unwanted ramble about Beca i can introduce you too but please do not defile her Chloe i am really protective of her and i want to warn you that she isn't into socializing and opening up she has been hurt real bad before so she has like a million walls up around her so don't be surprised if she snaps at you that is just her usual snarky self but come on now let me go grab her and i'll introduce her to all the Bella's" after that Riley went over to grab Beca leaving a very excited, confused and intrigued redhead behind her.

After the dance Beca was watching her cousin Riley talking with an unknown redhead which she had caught staring at her during her dance and now she was captivated by this unkown beautiful human being. the way her red curls fell on her shoulders, those baby blue eyes that tingle with all the excitement of the world, that body that is currently envelopped in a breathtaking strapless blue dress that displayed even more her hair and eyes and did she mention those legs that went on for days. Basically everything about the redhead intrigued Beca and she wanted to get to know the person who let her want to initiate contact, something she hasn't done for a very long time because of her "condition" and that scared her but what she wasn't expecting was Riley coming her way and shielding her eyes of the very mesmerising view of the redhead in front of her. She wondered what her cousin wanted from her but she was just about to find out when an arm grabbed her and pulled her into the dancefloor.

 **xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **so here you go guys the first chapter of my very first fanfic hope you like it and next we have bechloe meeting and hopefully i can update in the next couple of days. so please review and tell me what you think so far. i have a LOT of ideas for this story and i am telling you right that it is going to be VERY LONG but hopefully u guys will like it and bear with me.**

 **thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so here is the second chapter and i think it will be the last about the wedding and i am soooo sorry for being late this month was crazy hopefully from now on updates will be more frequent.**

 **xoxoxoxooxoxox**

She was suddenly spun around by a pair of strong, experienced and very familiar hands and then she was face to face with the best man who was her best friend since they were little kids and she flashed him a genuine smile "JESSE, why the heck would you kidnap me from a conversation with Riley which i for once had a big interest in ?", Beca said with a raised eyebrow and her smirk on display.

"i wanted to enjoy a quiet dance with the most important person in my life since i was 4 years old now what could be more tempting than that, Becs?" he replied with his boyish grin.

"now that we are talking about temptation there is a certain uptill now unknown redhead that i am DYING to meet so if you will excuse me my dear lesbro i got business to attend to with my favourite cousin Riley" and with that Beca was off to meet her cousin's fellow bandmates and a very captivating redhead.

"make good choices Becs"he shouted behind her.

"Riley wait up! u said earlier that you wanted me to meet your friends right ? " after Riley nodded, Beca grabbed her hand and lead them towards the Bella's table. Once there, it was Riley who did the talking " so here you go Becs , this is my second family the Barden Bella's, here you have our captain Aubrey Posen, our best australian asset Fat Amy, jessica and ashley twins from other parents, Stacie our overly sex addicted dear friend and Cynthia-Rose the gayest of gays, and finally we have our second in command the one and only over-confident and rebel of boundaries CHL-... where is Chloe guys ?" Riley asked surprised that the redhead wasn't here considering she was the most excited to meet Beca.

"I'm over here Riley, i just went to the bar to get us something to drink, and...hi, you must be Beca. i have heard such great things about you from Riley and the dance you just did now WOW just mesmerizing you really are talented Beca", the overexcited redhead managed to say in one breath before thrusting a glass of bourbon into the younger girl's hand,"and i hope i got your drink right because you just gave me a badass vibe with the way you don't care about looking like the maid of honor at your sister's wedding and the black pantsuit and let's not forget the ear spike. well, here you go Beca."

Said girl just stood there paralysed and clearly impressed by this redhead who she now obviously admired. it was after realising she had been staring for a good 15 seconds at this drop dead gorgeous redhead did Beca finally have the dignity to blush and was able to stutter a " hi" and " thanks for the bourbon and you are right it is my favourite go to drink".

To help her cousin out of this awkward conversation Riley shouted " to the dancefloor aca-bitches let's show them what we got" to the whole table of Bellas who quickly scattered off to dance and party and congratulate the bride and groom. Only two persons where left on the table stealing glances at each others and blushing hard. deciding on getting liquid courage even though she usually didn't need it at all Beca downed her glass in one go and the offered her hand to the blushing redhead who was fidgeting with her dress"why don't we go join the others in this party, Riley told me you that you are the one in charge of the choreography in the Bellas so why don't you show me Red?"the brunette asked with her usual smirk and confidence who went back up with the help of the bourbon now in her system.

the redhead was generally surprised by and really liked this new charming and confident Beca and also thankful that Riley gave her this precise information because she was going to show her how to properly dance the not-appropriate kind of dancing ( she was definitely going to pull a Stacie on the dancefloor, something she only did when she really wanted to make a good and lasting impression on someone), slowly she took the offered hand and was lead to the dancefloor as a slow song just started and the rest of the Bellas except Aubrey and Stacie (who have been a couple for over a year now). boy was she swept off her feet as Beca literally lifted her from the floor and then after she put her back down did she put her hands on her hips to which Chloe instantly hooked her hands behind her neck. Once the song ended Chloe was left dumbstruck by the young brunette's strength and softness of hands in spite of her size and badass persona. Now the ball was in Chloe's hands as Drake's _One Dance_ started pumping through the speakers and the dancefloor was flooded by bodies some familiar others not.

Beca was having a hard time trying not to enjoy the dance because seriously she had a gorgeous girl all over her grinding on her. But this was too good to be true, because halfway through the dance things started to get too painful for Beca who looked down and saw that her gun was pressing against Chloe's back and she paled and started backing away from Chloe who turned and looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

 _oh my god she noticed my gun and she's afraid i'll hurt her. i should've never agreed to dance with her.(Beca thought while turning away and making a run to the bathroom to hide from the redhead with cerulean orbs which were boring into her soul with such love and confusion at the same time)_

 _ **why did she pull away? did i make her feel uncomfortable? does she think that dancing with me was a mistake? did i push my luck too hard ? oh my she's running away! i have to fix this.(Chloe thought before running after Beca)**_

When she got through the bathroom door, Chloe could clearly hear heavy breathing since the bathroom was completely isolated which was kind of odd considering that they were in a wedding and still no signs of hoards of women re-applying make-up or just gossiping. Chloe was careful to approach the last cubicle slowly so as not to startle Beca and to tell her she was coming in peace. But when she opened the door she was met with Beca holding a gun between her hands and a tears trimmed face. For a person who has absolutely no knowledge about guns Chloe jumped to the worst conclusion and decided to take matters into her own hands

" No Beca please don't do this ! this is not the solution. Come on, give me the gun sweetie and then we'll talk." when she finished talking Chloe was surprised to hear laughter coming from the person in front of her.

" ha ha ha oh my god! your face is priceless Beale! you really thought i was going to kill myself here and especially tonight ? and ruin my sister's wedding? it's clear to me that you have absolutely no knowledge of guns or when we were dancing and you noticed something press against your back you would've known that it was my gun pressing against you. it was in my upper thigh and see the pantsuit i'm wearing ? if you look at it closely you can see it has a secre pocket so i can reach with ease and take my gun quickly if i need to ."

Chloe just stood there listening to beca talking about guns and taking them and firing them but the only question that could get out of her mouth was " but why were you crying then ?".as she was asking the question Chloe could swear she saw real walls put around Beca as her whole demeanor changed and she was now shy and closed off and fidgeting with the gun which was still in her hand.

" oh that ? well... today is usually a sad day for our family because... my twin brother daniel died 2 years ago , he was sixteen years old . so when i was dancing with you back there i was having fun but then i remembered dany and i missed him so much in that moment because we always were the troublemakers in our family we would always talk about girls and invent ways to pick'em up so i came here to remember him and mourn him and well the tears just started falling". at the end of Beca's speech both girls had tears running down there faces and Chloe felt sorry for the girl because she couldn't imagine losing anyone of her brothers or sisters let alone a twin.

"shhh shhh it's okay to cry Becs you lost your twin brother and it is completely normal to still miss him especially on the day that he died but you can have fun it's not a crime. I'm pretty sure that dany would want you to have fun and move on with your life and even pick up girls with those pick up lines that you both made up you would probably make a fool of yourself but that would be ok. Now if you think about it you can add a happy memory to this day and remember dany at the same time. Now how about you tell me why you have a gun and why do you carry it on your person at all times ? are you like a hitman or something ?"

" No i'm not a hitman, but i know my way around guns. You see my dad isn't the most appreciated person in this town. why is that ? well he doesn't just co-own Torres hotels he also invested in minor businesses that upset some people and we may have received some threats so since we were 14 years old we were taught how to shoot and how to use guns and rifles and any kind of artillery actually, and since we were 4 we have been learning self-defense so now we always walk with either a gun or a knife with us because we cannot always have a personal bodyguard and dany and I never liked them actually. Now Alex didn't mind them so she didn't learn to shoot but she took a couple lessons of taekwondo. so yeah that's about it."

after this conversation all Chloe wanted to do was drink till she passed out and help Beca loosen up while remembering her brother, so they danced and talked with some of the Bellas and the night couldn't've gone any better if they did say so themselves.

after the wedding both girls slept thinking about one another and for once in their lives they were excited for the start of the school year.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

 **soooooooo sorry about the delay once again. I hope this chapter wasn't as rushed as the first if you have any critiques please point them out and thanks to Dark Nerdy Weirdo.**

 **next up we have the beginning of school year at Barden.**

 **salut...coco1235.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys it's me again with a new chapter, beca finally comes to Barden.**

 **hope you enjoy it.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **Beca's POV**

" So Beca are you ready for the experience that is Barden ?", Jesse asked me when we were approaching the main entrance to Barden University, and i had reluctantly paused the music that was filling my head. I just scoffed at his blinding enthusiasm, he seriously looked like a kid about to enter disneyland.

" chill dude, you're really lucky that i agreed to come here in the first place. If it wasn't for you and Riley being here i would never have agreed to my father's deal and you know that. Now let's go find our room because the sooner i unpack the sooner i can get lost in my mixes." i say quickly before getting out of the taxi that got us here. i know what you're thinking, why not take one of my dad's many cars or get my own driver? well people i am not a spoiled brat and i hate having people do things for me and i absolutely hate coming to public places and grab everyone's attention with a fancy car so yeah a taxi was a great idea for jesse and I.

After getting our bags and putting them in trolleys and receiving a very disturbing and annoying speech from one very excited student that talked my ear off about a rape whistle and hurt my eyes with her shiny white teeth, Jesse and I finally arrived to our assigned room and i imediatly called dibs on the large desk by the window and started setting up all of my mixing equiment. Meanwhile, Jesse was taking care of putting our clothes in the closet and partmentalising the whole room from closet to drawers to medecine cabinet. it was actually a bit scary how much he knew about me but being practically raised in the same house because of our fathers jobs and our mothers being high school besties can be the cause of him knowing every boring detail about me. i think you have figured it out that he was the organized one in this bro-ship because that is what we are, a a guy and a girl with a penis who were raised together and shared girls tips with each other even to the point of having a crush on the same girl. but that is all good memories the truth is that i care deeply about Jesse but don't tell him that because i will never hear the end of it, i can already imagine coming to me with his big puppy dog eyes and his goofy smile saying with a baby voice:" OMG who would've thought that the cold-hearted self-proclaimed badass actually cared about people!". i've told enough about my amazing relationship with Jesse now let's get back to the story.

An hour and a half later, we were both sitting in our beds me on my laptop working on my latest mix and jesse watching a movie, when suddenly a knock startled us and we looked at each other to see if one of us was expecting someone and coming up with nothing, Jesse went and opened the door to find Benji( jesse and i's other best friend you'll know more about him later on) and beside him my cousin Riley.

"you ready weirdos ?"Riley asked us.

"Ready for what ?" i asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For the Activities fair Becs, come on it will be fun and we can finally see the trebles." Benji jumped it. he looked like a kid who was about to see his idol. i love those three really but seriously? the activities fair ? this place is going to be crowded and they know i hate socializing. ugh we're off to a great start this year.

"what have i ever done to you to want to torture me like that ?" i looked at them with a hopeful look thinking they were joking with me and i didn't actually have to go with them. unfortunetly they just looked at me with surprised faces and Riley pulled me off my bed and dragged me to the quad.

once we were there i was met with hundreds of unknown faces talking with each other and people signing up at weird stands like a quidditch team and synchronised swimming/dancing and the weirdest one was a "DJ" stand which got my hopes up only to be crushed mere seconds later after it turned out to be a club for " Deaf Jews". so yeah i was already sick of the Fair, the others had left me alone, Benji and Jesse went to fanboy on the trebles and Riley said she had to meet the Bellas or else Aubrey would pop a vein. After going around the fair for 10 minutes doing absolutely nothing i decide to go see if Riley was done with her Bella business and when i finally see her and am about to call her name a flyer is literally shoved in my face. As i turn around to give the responsible a very vocal piece of mind i come in contact with two very "shiny" cerulean orbs that just made all of my anger fly out the window only to be replaced with nervousness when i figured out that this angelic person in front of me is none other than Chloe Beale. like you remember THE Chloe Beale? the one to whom i almost told all of my deepest secrets in a moment of weakness and she just happened to be the nicest person alive? the one person that has been plaguing my thoughts for the whole two months since i saw her? yeah that is the one and she is looking right at me with her dazzling smile and her red hair is bouncing around her while she is excitedly talking to me. Wait, talking? what? OH SHIT! she's talking and i haven't heard a thing she said

"...it's all from our mouths. So would you like to join in Beca ?" were the first and last words that i heard from the redheaded goddess.

"Right. Aca-pella. no instruments, just our mouths. Yikes" _OUCH why did i say that now she's going to hate me._ she looked at me like i just kicked her puppy." euh what i meant to say is that i don't really sing and i'm not really into that kinda thing i mean... i like music and i mix it a lot actually that's what i do it's kinda my hobby but i don't sing so yeah sorry i'll pass this time Chlo." i tried to save myself from further upsetting the redhead because right now Aubrey was glaring at me and i was feeling really guilty for putting a frown on Choe's angelic face.

"A-ca-scuse me ? aca-pella is not lame Mitchell. synchronised lady dancing and singing to a mariah carey chart topper is nowhere near lame."Aubrey intervened.

"well i don't really sing so i can't help you, but it was nice talking to you." i finally said while avoiding the sad look on Chloe's face and the scowl on Aubrey's.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **AN: ok so i know it's a bit short but the next one will be good and hopefully reviewing and give me advices on how to up my writing thanks guys... coco is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys so here we go again with another chapter hope you like it and please review! And guys about the age difference we have Beca, jesse and Benji are all 18 and freshmans and Chloe and Aubrey are 22 and seniors and maybe i will add Emily and Flo as freshmans like Beca as for the other Bellas( Stacie, Fat Amy, Riley, Cynthia-Rose, Denise, Lily, Ashley and Jessica ) they're all 19 so i guess sophomores? idk i'm not in an english school english is only my third language so forgive me for any mistakes in the futur and be sure to point them in the reviews or just PM anything you want or wish to happen even if it is a short scene that you would like.**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **No one's POV**

So it's been about a month since the Activities Fair and everyone was busy with the college life. Jesse and Benji were practicing for the Treblemakers auditions which were in about a week. Chloe and Aubrey have been busy with their classes since this year they were seniors, and they were also working on the Bellas deciding to only add 3 new girls to the group this year and hopefully they will be able to make up for the disaster last year also known as "pukegate". Now as for our little DJ she has been quite busy because as you know her father co-owns _Torres Hotels_ but what people don't know because it's a secret is that he is also the head of a gang known as the Southside Serpents. People don't know this because when he is making business he usually sends someone else to make the deal, he can't take the risk of getting caught because of some punk ass low-key gang. Now back to Beca being busy, it actually has to do with the gang because when her brother did two year ago she was now the next in line for taking the lead of the gang and so she had to prove herself to her father by making deals on his behalf and stuff like, now fortunetly uptill now she hasn't been in any kind of danger so she considers herself pretty lucky on this side.

 _The Day Before Auditions_

Beca has been stuck on this mix for a solid 2 hours and when she looks at her phone she sees that it was pretty late (2 am to be exact) and that Jesse is asleep so since she isn't thaat sleepy she decided to go take a shower not because she stinks but because this is also a perfect time being that everyone is asleep so no chance of anyone finding out about her not so little friend in the down region. so she get all of her shower equipment and goes over to the shower stalls. Once she's there she is relieved that all the stalls are empty and while putting everything on a bench and starting to undress she starts singing Titanium. Now only in her boxers she steps into the stall because yu never if someone is going to make an appearance and you don't want to come face to face with a girl with a penis. She is still singing while changing the water temprature and as she is about to take off her Superman boxers someone behind her opens the curtain and says "YOU CAN SING". and it is that annoying ( not so annoying more like mesmerizing) redhead also known as Chloe Beale who happens to be standing behind her and then Beca started to feel both relieved and nervous. relieved because she didn't take her boxers off and nervous because she didn't take her boxers off and now Chloe Beale is standing behind her and if she knows an ounce of the girl's personnality she is sure not getting out of this stall without answering about a 100 questions.

"DUDE, GET OUT " Beca says with a really annoyed tone while looking at the redhead over her shoulder.

" you were singing Titanium" the redhead said ignoring the brunette's demand and continuing the conversation without even a bit of shyness or awkardness.

"you know David Guetta?"

" well duh of course i know him and Titanium is my jam,... my _lady jam"_ , the redhead finished with a flirty wink.

" that's nice", the small brunette said while trying not to pop a boner by imagining the redhead doing just THAT to the song she was just singing.

"can you sing it to me ?"

" WHAT ? YEAH THAT'S A HARD NO Red"

" not for that reason Beca"

" yh no i will not talk nor sing with you while you are nude and might i add so am I for god's sake"

" Come on i will not leave until you sing", she finally said and then released a sigh as a form of confirmation that she would in fact wait for me to sing.

" fine but this is highly inappropriate", then Beca started to sing

 _You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

and then the best sound Beca has ever heard joined her perfectly harmonizing with her voice.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_

" wow", they both said after the finished the song. Silence fell upon both girls and they just stared at each others and got lost in a mix of cerulean and stormy blue, until Beca's eyes fell a little lower than Chloe's face and she was reminded of where they were and she just averted her eyes again and a small bush covered her cheeks and that was when the redhead finally caught on and she just said,

" yeah i'm pretty confident about... all this" while motionning to her body.

" you should be" was what came out of Beca's mouth and she just froze while Chloe had a shit-eating grin on her face (in her mind she was bouncing with happiness at the brunette's compliment).

then the redhead turned and got the brunette's towel that was hanging on the side of the stall and gave it back to said brunette who turned beet red and mumbled" i still have to shower" and she just disappeared while saying " see you at audition tomorrow at 2 don't be late Beca and nice boxers by the way" leaving a stunned brunette to finish her now cold shower(which she was desperatly in need of right this moment)

 _ **Audition's day**_

the last one just finished singing and his name was Benji he had a really great voice thought Chloe but she knew that Bumper would never take him as he wasn't the douchebag type of guys he usually went for.

"Aubrey come on we have to wait for her she told me yesterday that she would be here for audition. pleaseeeeee, Bree for me "Chloe practically begged Aubrey with her puppy dog eyes and her pout.

"ugh i hate you when you do that Chlo i can't say no to you. fine we'll wait for the hobbit mitchell but if she is not here in less than five minutes not even those eyes and that pout are gonna stand in my way understood ?" the blonde said to her best-friend whose pout turned into a full shit eating grin as she saw the hobbit in question get out into the light of the stage with a shy " hello, sorry i'm late".

"Oh don't worry about it better late than never right ?" Chloe replied wth a huge grin plastered on her face.

"okay... so is it cool if i do a song of my on repetoire since you didn't give the song we had to prepare?"

"Sure go for it", the redhead said while waving her off like it's no big deal and also avoiding the glare comng from the blonde beside her .

so Beca took the cup that was in front of the bubbly girl that seemed to overflow with happiness and started off with a rythm by tapping on the cup.

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _Two bottle whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow. What'd you say?_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_

 _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

 _The one with the prettiest of views_

 _It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

 _It's got sights to give you shivers_

 _But it sure would be prettier with you_

Once she put the cup on the floor she looked up for the first times at the audience and saw nothing but stunned faces, even Aubrey was trying very hard not to look impressed .

"Well thank you Beca we will get back to you if you are in. Bye now, off you go", said blonde shooed her when she saw that Beca still hadn't moved.

 _5 hours later_

Beca had been working out in her room for quite some time and now she was going to train n the salmon ladder which was her favourite. she had since she was 14 when she first saw Arrow with jesse and now they both did it everyday and sometimes twice a day if they were angry and needed to blow off steam but didn't have the other to spare.

when it had been a good 10 minutes on the ladder Beca jumped down and turned to get a towel when she was met with a frozen Chloe Beale whose jaw was on the floor and eyes black with lust and she was holding an empty brown bag in her hand.

"Jesus Chloe what are you doing here ? and how did you get in here ? i didn't hear you knock. And why do you have an empty bag with you? u here to kidnapp me or something?"the brunette said while drying herself off.

Chloe was still ecstatic and she was still staring at Beca clad in her basketball shorts and her sleeveless shirt that showed her defined muscles. _oh my god she has the perfect ass and the perfect body i wonder if she also has abs underneath that shirt i bet she is ripped. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING STOP BEALE YOU CAN'T FALL FOR HER SO QUICKLY AND YOU HAVE BELLAS INITIATION TONIGHT._

"Actually i have come to kidnapp you. it's for Bella's your door was unlocked so i let myself in"the redhead replied with a smile.

"Oh, cool. But can you wait here 10 minnutes so i can hop into the shower quickly then we can go cause i don't think Aubrey is going to accept me in baggy basketball short and shirt all sweaty and smelly. i'll be right back thanks Chlo" Beca said before running out of the room towards the bathroom.

while Beca was showering Chloe was staring at all the workout equipment that was in the living room which looked more like a gym at this point. _Seriously is working out all she ever does? there is even a bench press and weights that reach 300 pounds what the hell is she rooming with a guy? because it is impossible that she can lift 300 pounds. oh wow what is this? Beca is a DJ? SERIOUSLY IS THERE ANYTHING THIS GIRL CAN'T DO ?_

"hey Chlo i'm almost done just have to put on some clothes you okay in there?", Beca asked from inside the bathroom.

"yeah i'm good becs but i don't think Aubrey will be if we are late ", the redhead replied while wondering around the room seeing all the DJ equiments, headphones scattered everywhere ( i mean come on who needs 7 pairs of headphones? is it one for everyday?)

"ok ok i'm ready come on let's go", Beca said as she got out of the bathroom now in skinny jeans, a Guns n Roses black shirt and a leather jacket with her combat boots, her hair in a half updo and with her trademark ear spike and countless wristbands on both hands and a heavy eyeliner. All in all Chloe just stood there for about a minute staring at the brunette checking her outfit until a hand was being waved in front of her face by said brunette to get her out of her daydreaming.

" sorry i zoned out but yeah let's go and you have to put the bag on your head it's tradition"

 _15 min later_

 **Beca's POV**

ok this is weird it seems like we're in an empty gym that is filled with candles and i can hear whispering i think these are the Bellas and i don't know how many they are recruiting but i definitely feel 2 bodies pressed against me and then Aubrey's voice filled the gym

"welcome our new Bella sisters our sopranos Emily and flo, our alto Beca and our mezzo Emanuelle".

when someone took the bag off my head and i looked to my left i was met with the sight of someone i never i would ever see in my life ever again. And when she looked at me she just smiled and then tuned towards Aubrey who spent 5 mins making us recite some weird oath about sleeping with the trebles and our vocal chords being ripped out by wolves the she madde us drink the blood of our alumnis which just turned out to be some grape juice.

after that we all went to hood night which was some kind of party for acapella nerds. i just there drink in my hand bored out of my mind because they were all dancing and i just hate being around people until the person that i hated the most came and stood in front of me

"Salut, Rebecca ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu tu m'as manqué ou bien deverais-je dire que mon corps t'as manqué? que dirais-tu qu'on laisse cette fête et qu'on rentre dans ma chambre? je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé mais tu sais que je t'aime bébé. Allez viens avec moi je t'assures que tu ne va pas le regrettais."she said to me with a slurry voice which told me that she was drunk off her ass right now so i just kept pushing her away.

"non Emanuelle tu sais bien que c'est finis entre nous après ce que tu m'as fait endurais on ne sera plus un couple alors si tu pouvais aller te foutre allieurs ce serait mieux." i finally said to her but she just launched herself at me and kissed me.

while i was trying to push her away and telling her no someone came and took her off of me and i was relieved to see Riley holding the giggling drunk girl in her arm and shouting at her some awful curses which she did deserve let me tell you that. After she left i just told my cousin that i would be heading to my dorm.

xoxoxoxox

what Beca didn't know when she left was that a certain redhead saw the whole interaction and was left confused as to who Emanuelle was to the girl she was falling for and why she ade her so angry so she decided to keep an eye out for the new Bella and see what she would be up to .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **i'm sorry u guys it's my senior year this year so i'm always swamped with homework and i can barely have some me time but here you go this is chapter 4 hope u like it.**

 **translation of the conversation in french:**

 **"hey Beca, long time no see. i missed you or should i say that my body had. hey babe what do you say we go back to my room ditch this party and have some fun of our own i'm sorry i cheated on you when we were together but you know i love you on come with me i'll guarantee you won't regret it."**

 **"no Emanuelle u know it's done between us and after all you made e go through we will never be a couple ever again so if u could go fuck youself somewhere else that would be great"**

 **don't go searching for it on google translate because it will mess it up i translated it myself since french is my second language.**

 **and you might get some spanish and/or arabic Beca speaking in this story i haven't decided next chapter won't be late as this one thanks for those keeping up with me and review you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys chapter 5 is here and we will have the first Bellas rehearsal and a Mitchsen moment don't worry it's still a Bechloe story just a friendly moment between those two.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 _the day after Hood Night at 10.15 am_

 **Beca's POV**

the sunlight seeping through the curtains woke me up the day after the initiation party and when i got up i looked at my alarm to see the time and when i saw **10:15** staring at me in red i jumped off my bed because i realised i was gonna be late to the first Bellas rehearsal. Why Aubrey thought to have the first practice after a college party is beyond me. i mean seriously i think half the girls should be passed out right now, and Chloe was pretty hammered yesterday.

"woah" i just realised that while i was getting dressed and having my mini monologue that it was now **10:45** and practice started 5 minutes ago. _well now i'm screwed._

I took off running towards the auditorium and it only took me 5 minutes instead of 10 and fortunately for my sake when i got in no one noticed me not even the Aca-Nazi herself because she was too busy telling the girls that Emanuelle was no longer with us because she got treble boned last night. well to say i was not surprised is an understatement. That girl is a bigger sex addict than Stacie and that is saying something. how i was able to be with her for 2 years and a half i will never know. well now we just got passed the list of songs that we will be choosing from for our performances, and i'm even more bored.

"there is nothing from this century in here Aubrey" i said out loud.

"well that's how it is because we don't stray from tradition Beca. and don't think you're off the hook i saw that you were late today" the ice queen just threw at me with an angry scowl on her face.

"come on girls time for cardio i want 30 laps let's go chop-chop " the aca-dictator shouted at all the Bellas.

i love running even though i prefer parkour on just simple running , i do go for a jog every morning so it isn't a big deal for me but i can see that a big majority of the girls are struggling especially Amy who tried to get away with horizontal running since her 15th lap. now we're doing some weird ass singing excercices, and Aubrey has me "wowing" for 5 minutes straight. After 2 hours of practicing and learning to dance in heels (which i suck at because i always danced in flats even at my sister's wedding, Aubrey finally said the words that we were all waiting for " alright girls rehearsal is over go take a shower and do whatever you want but no partying you have practice tomorrow morning and come take the playlist for the SBT mixer that is in two weeks" and with that all the Bellas move to grab their things and get out of the auditorium.

i'm the last one beside Aubrey and Chloe to pack my things and as i am about to go out the double doors i hear Aubrey calling me

"Beca a word please?"

"what is it Cap"

"you know you have to take those ear monstrosities out for the mixer and any other Bella performance right?"

" you really don't like me do you?"

" i don't like your attitude and i know you have a toner for jesse that treblemaker that you danced with at your sister's wedding"

"what the hell is a toner and for your information jesse is my roommate and we have known each other for our whole lives because our dads are business partners not that i owe you any explanation so if you have something else to say it will have to wait cause i am out of here" and with that i go to storm out of the auditorium pissed at her assumptions but not before i hear her say:

" I CAN SEE YOUR TONER THROUGH THOSE JEANS"

"THAT'S MY DICK" I reply with a smirk before going off in the direction of a small cafe where i have a meeting with a new drug dealer of an ally gang and apparently she's named ED a bit weird even for a dealer if u ask me. what i failed to notice on my way there was the uptight blonde following me.

 **Aubrey's POV**

"THAT'S MY DICK" that's what the midget said before she stormed off out of the auditorium. Because i had finished collecting my things I headed out of the rehearsal space towards Chloe and I's apartment which was off campus. As I was turning the corner I saw the little "alt" girl looking sketchy as hell heading towards the shady part of town where a small cafe is held as a meeting place for gangs and drug dealers. I KNEW SHE WAS BAD NEWS!

I decided to follow her to figure out what she was doing and who she was meeting and she's just a few steps away from the cafe and she still hasn't noticed me so I pushed my luck even further and went after her inside the cafe to get to the bottom of the mystery that is Beca Mitchell.

Once inside I saw Beca go through the back door. _so the cafe was just a cover up for the real meeting, well that's smart._ when I was in the back I finally saw who she was meeting with and I couldn't believe my eyes! it was Emanuelle that bitch that got treble boned on Hood night. I went and hid behind a dumpster to hear what they were talking about because Beca seemed pretty pissed at the other blonde. what I heard next made me so angry because I didn't listen to my instinct and let Beca get even closer to Chloe by letting her in the Bellas.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Emanuelle? you cannot be the new dealer that i heard about? I knew you were into experimenting but I never thought you were a junkie and from the looks of it you are high off your ass right now. so what you sleep with your boss to get a batch for free? and then go seduce clients to let them buy drugs? do you even get young teens into it cause I know you have it in you.", I heard Beca say in an angry tone, and luckily for me she was too engrossed in the figure in front of her who was also fuming with anger and thus both still hadn't seen me.

"you know what "Rebeca" so what if I am a junkie? I don't recall you rejecting me when i sucked you off. so what if I sleep with my boss, he's only about 5 years older than us and to him at least he treats me like an equal. when i was with you, you were so depressed you didn't even aknowledge me and yet i stayed with you for the whole two years after Dani died. how many times did i make you do whatever i wanted Beca? yeah? you want now to come and order me around? your father and uncle may be the leaders of your gang but you, you will never be a dealer and i expect you to do as i say and come thursday with the money for our contract or my gang will unleash hell on yours." and with that i was left speechless at all the informations i foud out about Beca and to top it all off Emanuelle kicked Beca in the groin and i saw her double over with pain and slide down the wall and finally the blonde said " i will see you on thursday freak" and spat on Beca before storming off inside the cafe and probably to meet her boss.

when i finally caught up to what just happened i jumped to see if Beca was okay and i found her still laying on the floor cradling her groin area and even though i hated the girl for her attitude i was concerned for her so i went to help her.

 **No One's POV**

"hey "

"what the hell are you doing here Posen? you following me now ?"beca said not even looking at me because her eyes were shut from the pain.

The blonde ignored the sarcastic brunette and instead helped her off the floor and started walking with her towards hers and Chloe's apartment.

"you know, I didn't want to follow you but after our argument I was still kinda mad at you and I wanted to know what you were up to even though I was following you into gang territory. it's not that I don't like you Beca you just scare me because you come out of nowhere and suddenly you're all that Chloe talks about even though she only knows you for like a month or so and you just have that Bad girl aura about you that made me worry that you are gonna hurt her. I may be right to some point but i can't hate you forever so how about we start over and you don't go all alt-bitch on me and i promise i won't be so hard on you ?"Aubrey said while still holding beca around the waist and helping her walk.

Beca was speechless the whole time she never thought that Aubrey would actually turn out to be kind of cool and come apologise to her and want to become friends. That was the last thing she thought that could've happened today so she just found herself saying:

" yeah of course and sorry for being a bitch to you but not to be rude or anything, i'm grateful that you're helping me now but where are you taking me ?"

"oh I figured I could help you a bit, she gave you a hard kick and you still look in lots of pain so I'm taking you to Chloe and I's apartment just 2 blocks from here where I have my first aid kit and I can take a look at you see if you're really ok."

The brunette just stood her ground after hearing what the blonde said and she looked scared as though she was having an internal fight between going along with the blonde and revealing her secret or turning around and running to her dorm. But she decided to go with Aubrey feeling that now that she was in an acapella group her secret was ought to be discovered so she thought better to tell her captain before anyone else.

"Beca? you ok? hello... earth to baby Mitchell", Aubrey was waving her hand in front of the brunette's face to get her out of her daydreaming.

"yeah sorry I spaced out I'll go with you but can you please not ask any questions until I'm ready to tell you ? I know it's a lot to ask after what you just saw but I swear I will tell you Aubrey and even more cause I have something else beside the gang to tell you. It's a bit of a secret and I had a hard time because of it so let's be gentle ok Cap?" .

"Sure whatever you want Mitchell"

then they set off once again to the seniors apartment and once there Beca was relieved to find that neither Chloe nor Stacie were there which would've been even more terrifiying for her as she was about to open up to a girl she has known for only a month and who she's hated the guts of until half an hour ago.

"you can go sit on the couch i will need you to take off your jeans while i get the first aid kit."

"okay"

while taking off her jeans Beca was reminded of her pain and she started to curse Emanuelle. when her jeans were down to her thighs she became livid because there was blood on her boxers. she didn't think it was that bad and yet she was never kicked in the balls until now which is weird since she was involved in a lot of fight but maybe guys were scared to hit a girl there.

"oh my god Beca how hard did she hit you ?" ,Aubrey came running in from the bathroom aid kit in one hand and the other covering her mouth because she was shocked and now thinking of it she kinda looked a bit green like you do when you're on the verge of vomiting.

"slow down Posen take a deep breath before you puke your lunch on me and calm down i don't think it's that bad i might just have a cut"

"A CUT BECA? How can you be so calm sit down right now and let me have a look " she kinda yelled with an authorative and scary voice that sent the younger girl scurrying to the couch.

" tone down the dramatics and let me explain a bit before you go all crazy doctor on me. This is really hard for me to say but I can assure you Aubrey that it's not as bad as it looks ok? I know what I'm talking about well mostly because see I was born different than you or Chloe or any of the Bellas. when I was born and till I was 12 and my boobs started to grow my parents actually raised me as a boy because if you haven't already figured it out I have a penis instead of a vagina, intersex is the medical term so yeah that's why I said it might just be a cut Aubrey now could you please not tell anyone about this I'm not ready yet",Beca finally said slightly above whisper before looking down on the floor feeling embarassed and ashamed.

Aubrey had a look of shock on her face but she recovered quickly before the brunette shut her off and she lifted her chin so grey blues could meet green eyes and she said in a calming voice that even surprised her.

"you don't have to be ashamed of who you are Beca or even how you look like down there. I don't judge you and those assholes who did were real douchebags but now you're here and you have the Bellas who I can assure you won't judge you for you and I'm saying this from experience because last year when Stacie and I started dating in secret and then my father found out he practically disowned me but you know who accepted me with open arms? The Bellas, no one said a thing about me being a lesbian they just were there for me. So see you already have a family who will support you and accept the true you. Now stop being grumpy and let me see if you have any damage."

and with that Aubrey took off Beca's boxers and she faltered for a second stuck on Beca's size (yeah she was pretty hung with an 8 and a half inches last time she checked) but Beca was surprised that she didn't get asked any questions about her abnormality.

"it's not too bad but it will hurt for a couple of days i'm sorry i can't do much more"

"well you did a lot more than you think Aubrey you accepted me for myself and i can actually tell you that you are one of the few people who have besides my family that is thanks" and with that Beca did something that was so uncharacteristic of her as she leaned forward and hugged Aubrey.

Aubrey was surprised a lot to say the least but she returned the hug and she held the girl even tighter when she felt her shirt go wet with the tears that were falling from the younger girls eyes. she felt sympathy for the girl and kind of admired her because she became a strong independent woman even if some of her choices are still bad but she was a great person and could potentially be a good friend.

"it's ok now you are no longer being bullied and the worst has passed you have the Bellas now and when you are ready to tell them let me know maybe we can do it after practice sometime yeah ?" she asked the younger girl who pulled back and was now wiping the tears from her eyes.

Before she could answer the older girl's question two persons burst inside the apartment, one sexy brunette and one bubbly redhead. Unfortunately Beca is so short that neither Stacie nor Chloe saw her sitting on the couch. Chloe just went into the kitchen to get some water.

"Aubrey babe what are you doing on the floor?" Stacie asked unaware of what she just walked into.

"just fixing little Mitchell here because she got kicked in the balls by her crazy ex who turned out to be Emanuelle the Aca-bitch that got treble boned on hood night no big deal" the blonde said with a neutral tone as if she was telling them the weather without noticing the look of horror on Beca's face nor noticing her slip.

"WHAT? oh my god Beca you ok? I swear I'm going to kill her. wait did you say she kicked her in the balls Aubrey? " and while talking, Chloe comes back from the kitchen and comes face to face with Beca who is now as red as a tomato and in the middle of pulling her pants up. Thankfully for Beca when Chloe was in the kitchen and Aubrey was busy explaining to Stacie about the situation, the brunette was able to pull up her boxers but in her hurry to end this embarrassing moment she pulled her pants too quickly and that resulted in her bending over in pain. Chloe was the first one to react and she caught Beca before saying:

"Aubrey, could you please go get me one of my sweatpants for Beca to wear " and with that, the blond was off running to the room.

Chloe had moved Beca so she was sitting once again on the couch.

"hey becs can you look at me for a bit " the redhead asked with a concerned and softened voice. and the grey-blue stormy eyes that were fighting off tears met radiant concerned sky-blue ones.

"hi," the redhead said with a smile and a soothing voice that could've sent Beca to sleep.

"hey Red"

"can you stand up for me please so we can get rid of these tight pants? i swear i'll be gentle"

" sure yeah ok"

"here you go Chlo i got the black ones since i'm guessing that's your favorite color Beca and besides all of the others are either pink or pink yeah that's all she has in her closet "Aubrey said to both girls who were still looking into each other's eyes and drowning in them.

"yeah thanks, Bree "the redhead said without even looking at her best friend who just took hold of her girlfriend's hand and they both retreated to their room leaving the shorter brunette and ginger alone.

after a couple of seconds, they finally broke eye contact and Beca was now in comfortable sweats still in pain but she was at least feeling good fully clothed instead of half-naked in front of her crush.

"well, now that you are dressed maybe you could tell me what happened between you and _Emanuelle_?" Chloe asked with a clear hint of jealousy in her voice that Beca couldn't help but tease her a bit.

" is that jealousy I smell coming off of you Beale ? and what if I don't want to talk about what I did with Ed ?" the DJ replied with a smirk and her confidence back up but she also couldn't hide her anger while talking about that _bitch_ that has been using her for almost 3 years now.

"well unless I'm deaf and I didn't hear your rage in that sentence I'm gonna say that you would rather spend a day with Aubrey than 5 minutes with Emanuelle. And why did you call her Ed? is she some kind of drug dealer with a boring name ?"

"well actually she is a drug dealer and her name is Emanuelle D'Artagnan she's French and yeah ED are her initials now that I said that out loud I should've known earlier and not met with her," Beca said with a shrug.

"wait you're a drug dealer?" the redhead asked with raised eyebrows.

"not really red it's complicated but can we stop talking now because I am too tired and besides it's late and I have to go to my dorm," she replied as she started to gather her things but not without wincing a bit which didn't go unnoticed by the red-haired beauty next to her.

"oh no, there is no way in hell you are going back on foot like that. stay here you can sleep with me in my bedroom because the couch is really uncomfortable. come on Becs it will be like a sleepover" Chloe said with the best puppy dog eyes which Beca found herself unable to say no to so she just followed the senior.

Once inside the bedroom, Chloe gave the younger girl one of her oversized shirts that she can sleep in and then started stripping of her own clothes right in front of the freshman.

"CHLOEEE, what are you doing for god's sake?", Beca asked with her hands shielding her eyes.

"what do you think I'm doing silly? I'm just changing into my pjs. you don't have to be embarrassed you can look after all we have the same parts and you have seen it all before. ", the redheaded senior finished with a wink after sauntering over to the blushing girl and pulling her hands off of her eyes. Fortunately for Beca who was trying real hard not to remember the redhead in all her glory, she saw that said redhead was now fully clothed in a second oversized shirt and the shortest of shorts that could pass as boxer briefs.

"now let's get to bed Mitchell you have class tomorrow and rehearsals at noon we don't want you getting an earful from Aubrey because you can barely open your eyes right?"

"right"

After settling in bed Chloe on the right side and Beca on the edge of the bed with her back to Chloe, the brunette heard Chloe ask the one question she was waiting for the entire evening.

"Beca why did Aubrey say that Emanuelle kicked you in the balls? and why did she do it?"

with an anxious sigh leaving her lips the brunette answered briefly "if you're patient enough Red maybe tomorrow night you'll figure it out and won't think of me as a freak hopefully. Now goodnight Chlo"and with that the brunette turned off the bedside lamp and drifted off to a deep sleep leaving a confused and concerned fully-awake redhead in the other side of the bed.

 _I would never think of you as a freak Beca because I have a terribly fast-growing crush on you I would think bad of you and never leave you. And what's happening tomorrow night ?_

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **AN: Ok I'm sorry you guys for the long wait I hope you're still reading this but I have been superrr busy this year preparing for the official exams and my French bac is a pain in my ass but fortunately for you I still only have like 3 weeks and then I start my summer so my updates then will be much quicker.**

 **Thank you for reading and don't be shy to point out any mistakes I may have made.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
